A.y.r Bosatsu
The Black Fox, A.Y.R. Background His history of Before Midian is almost completely shrouded in lies, secrecy, embarassment and self deprecation. The Fox has an extensive history ranging from time spent in prison, torture, to being in a child army - being a slave. His life has been far from easy and he knows that well. Often he will talk about people who have long since died as though they were there nowadays. He also talks of places he's visited or been to, places which some people cannot find on any map, places which have also been extinct as long as the people he refers to. Suffice to say, what can be taken from his history is that it is absolutely tragic - a story which has impacted on him so much that he seemingly has shut great chasms of it out to allow himself some sleep at night. Playing In Midian City for over Four years now, the Character of Ayr has progressed vastly from a shy, over-muscular thick headed brat who caused trouble for Catwalkers with his brother Shiro into a more reserved, noble Kind hearted character with the patience of a saint. From before the time of The Sylphs he had developed a strong kinship with Sapphira Laval and Shiroyu Takakura - Shiro whom took Ayr under his wing and taught him how to live in the city, taught him how to avoid sylphs and defend himself since he had all but lost his memory of his life prior to midian. At the same time as he found a friend and a brother in Shiro, Ayr found a friend and a love with Sapphira - the pair growing together quickly, though he didn't quite realize it, often playing the card of ignorance according to some. In truth, though, Ayrs maturity wasn't at a level high enough to recognize that him and Saph were become an item quickly - and in the end he suffered for it, and so too did the woman who loved him. As time progressed in midian Ayr found himself Warring almost daily with the catwalkers under the leadership of Shiro. The pair on a constant basis attacked them for the right to go onto the catwalks, and for his brother being scorned from their leagues. Hatred, it seemed, ran deep and bound the two brothers together tightly in a way they couldn't expect. Though the war grew more and more vicious and each time Shiro and Ayr took more and more damage as the Catwalkers grew sick of the games the two foxes were playing, eventually ending in a colossal confrontation which almost saw Shiro, Ayr and Kotone Kohime buried in the dirt in an underground tunnel through in Apocalypse. A gathering of catwalkers ranging from Ayami Imako to Linds to Dui all tracked down the trio and blew a grenade up in the tunnel to shut it off and with Shiro badly injured he was in no state to find them an exit. All hope seemed lost, if not for Ayrs quit wit and ingenuity. Despite that, they only barely managed to crawl out with their lives hanging by a piece of thread - turning to the Pack and Shiros mother Angela for support. Unfortunately The Pack at the time had its own problems and Ayr himself had to be thrown out of their den because he was not one of them, leaving them all but bleeding on the ground in Apoc. Things did not get any better from there. Involvement His involvement has changed vastly over the years in Midian. The First faction he belonged to was the Yakuza - under Sakito - whom he was loyal to for a great length of time. Initially he worked as a Bar tender in the snake pit, being a somewhat popular tender due to his unusual means of mixing drinks and serving them. At the time he had no idea of what the Yakuza were, let alone if they existed in the city. One evening whilst serving he noticed Sakitos Ink and thus the story progressed from there - throwing him further into his curiosity as he followed the rabbit hole, becoming a deeply faithful member. However, around this time he became good friends with the Pack and was eventually taken into their home - quickly accelerating through the ranks. Unfortunately he had to choose between being Pack and being Yakuza, in the end Ayr chose pack for his belief he could help foster relations between the two. This saw his end in the Yakuza, and since then he has been regretting his decision because he feels he contributed to the end of Sakitos rule. Ayr remains to this day loyal to the pack having become Beta over two years ago and forcing the Packs levels of activity ever upwards through plots and other various activities. Ayrs involvement beyond those people have changed vastly, seeing him working with almost every group he could at some point or another. Be it the dolls via his ex girlfriend Rhapsody heartsdale, or the Twighlight zone via Sapphira Laval. Ayr has consistently tried to help everybody he could, in as many ways as he could - developing a strong bond with the strangest of people, for example Elise Capalini whom Ayr adored and respected greatly. Strategy Ayrs strategy when it comes to combat is simple. He approaches each opponent as a unique individual and a unique fight - If someone is stronger he will look to see what weaknesses they have, always analyzing them before and after a fight to see not only what he could do but what the effects are of his actions. Unlike many individuals, Ayr remains constantly 'on' Personality Ayrs personality changes on a near-constant basis. He balances himself between quiet loner who sits and meditates alone, works alone, hunts alone and otherwise exists in a bubble of his mind and the out-going personality of the Pack - the highly aggressive and territorial fox who shoos anybody off his land. Life has been difficult and the understanding and relationship Ayr has with the world has altered massively, allowing him to cope with a greater life span than most. From his birth to his current age he's gone through periods of boyish-ness, brattishness, aloofness, brittleness and most other classical symptoms and personalities of growing. Though he considers himself to be a strong character, Ayr often adopts a strong archetype to live by and props himself up by unattainable goals and intentions. Trivia A lot of Ayr or his equipment is often little nods towards things outside of him - things he bonds with. How he styles his hair somedays, how he speaks, how he stands or acts. A great deal of 'him' is composed of what he loves, his whole heart - despite most saying is shrouded - actually placed on a plate for all to see. He carries a lot of mementos from other people he used to know, he'll reference things that exist outside of the known universe and sometimes have inside jokes with himself. See also * Link External links * External link